En un Lugar Distante, un Recuerdo
by Th3F4lcon-Bl4ckBlu3
Summary: Ocurre cada vez que intenta dormir. Lo vuelve a revivir. Tigresa está atrapada para siempre.


Volteando su cuerpo de un lado a otro, ella no podía descansar bien. Nunca podía por el recuerdo que llegaba a su cabeza al intentar conciliar el sueño.

Cambiaba su posición en la cama en que estaba acostada cada 2 minutos porque aquel recuerdo no la dejaba en paz. Lo único que podía hacer era repetirlo una y otra vez, como si estuviese atrapada en un bucle infinito.

No habían sueños, no había silencio o vacío alguno que la pudiesen tranquilizar. Solo ese recuerdo.

Pero sabía que tenía que intentar dormir algo, así que siguió y siguió dando vueltas en la cama hasta que no pudo más con la incomodidad que sentía y dejó de luchar para dejarse hundir en una creciente oscuridad que poco a poco alcanzo cada rincón de la habitación en la que estaba. Invitándola a cerrar sus ojos para descansar.

Y por un momento, por un fugaz pero preciado momento - en todo el tiempo que llevaba despierta - ella pudo descansar en paz.

"Tigresa," Esa voz...

"Tigresa..." Conocía muy bien a quien le pertenecía aquella voz que la estaba llamando.

Retorciéndose entre las sabanas, no podía quitarse estas de encima. Parecía que las sabanas estaban pegadas a la cama.

Decidida a intentar levantarse, ella empezó a forcejear entre las sabanas de la cama en la que estaba acostada; rasgando completamente las sabanas con sus garras. Y dañando la tela de estas para levantarse de golpe.

"Ti, deberías avisar antes de desgarrar todo con tus garras," La voz le dijo mientras ella jadeaba.

Tigresa se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Estaba sudando frió y tenía ojeras que se podían apreciar con tan solo ver su rostro "Lo siento... Tuve _esa_ pesadilla otra vez," Sintiendo como dos brazos muy grandes la envolvieron desde atrás - en un abrazo reconfortante - ella se sintió un poco más aliviada.

"No te preocupes por eso, te prometo que nunca voy a dejar de cuidar de ti. Y jamás me apartaré de tu lado." Contestó aquella voz.

Bajando su cabeza y con la mirada perdida en el suelo, Tigresa le preguntó "¿No crees que esa promesa es imposible de cumplir para cualquiera?"

"No. Tal vez tú pienses que es imposible de cumplir, pero estoy seguro de que si pongo todo mi empeño en cumplirla, esta no será la última noche que pasemos juntos Tigresa."

No pudo evitar sentirse débil y sonrojarse cuando escuchó eso. No le gustaba sentirse débil. Pero a pesar de eso, él la hacía sentir segura siempre que estaba cerca y eso - para su sorpresa - le gustaba.

Desde que ambos decidieron ser pareja, ella notó que esto ocurría más seguido que antes de que lo fueran.

"Po..."

"¿Ahora qué ocurre?" Preguntó la voz.

"Eres un tonto." Respondió ella sacudiendo su cabeza.

Él sonrió ante el comentario que hizo Tigresa, sabía que en el fondo a ella no le gustaba sentirse protegida por alguien o depender de alguien. Así que la liberó del abrazo en el que la había envuelto hace unos segundos y volvió a acostarse a su lado de la cama.

Tigresa sintió como él se cubrió por completo, haciendo un montículo en la cama.

"Lo sé... Pero soy _tu_ tonto."

Ella ahora fue quien sonrió ante el comentario de él. Todas las mañanas tenían conversaciones que a ella le hacían mucha gracia. Siempre le gustaba despertar y verlo sonreír a su lado...

Pero últimamente una pesadilla que la venía persiguiendo desde hace varias noches atrás no la dejaba disfrutar de eso mucho que digamos.

Ya se la había contado al panda en una ocasión, él sabía que eso la estaba atormentando lentamente con el pasar de los días. Y no dejaba sola a Tigresa por mucho tiempo desde entonces.

Esta vez la pesadilla fue más intensa y mucho más detallada que antes, ella quería contarle al panda pero no quería preocuparlo más de lo que ya lo estaba.

Probablemente habrá tiempo para contarle luego. _'Ya habrá tiempo...'_ Pensó ella.

"¿Te gustaría entrenar hoy Po?"

"No."

Su voz cambió a una más apagada de un momento a otro.

"¿Por qué no?"

"..."

No hubo respuesta alguna.

"¿Po?"

"..."

"... Si no quieres, esta bien. Podemos quedarnos aquí y solo disfrutar de esto... O podemos hacer lo que tú quieras. Pero por favor, responde..."

"..."

Ella se levantó rápidamente de la cama y buscando entre el montículo de gruesas mantas que tenía al frente, sintió con las yemas de sus dedos un gran bulto al lado de ella.

"Po..."

"Te amo."

Tigresa sonrió al escuchar la respuesta que provino del bulto y abrazó con mucho cuidado el montículo que se encontraba en la cama, probablemente donde él estaba acostado. "Yo también te amo." Respondió ella cerrando sus ojos.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Todo sin embargo, no fue más que una vaga representación de algo que la felina no lograba recordar del todo.

En verdad, ella se encontraba acostada en una cama con los ojos cerrados y con lágrimas escurriéndose entre sus mejillas. Sollozando sola y sin consuelo alguno en una habitación, en algún lugar del Reino de los Espíritus.

Ella murió hace siglos.

* * *

**Sé que no es tan bueno como el Fic del que me inspiré, pero la inspiración me impulso a darle una especie de "continuación distante" (por así decirlo) al One-shot creado originalmente por peaches2217 en AO3. Realmente me gustó ese Fic y al ver que alguien me pidió una continuación (sabiendo bien que eso era un **_One-shot_** que **NO** era mío, y que yo claramente repetí un y otra vez que lo que hice fue _solo_ una _traducción/re-escritura_ al español del Fic original publicado en AO3 para el fandom de FanFiction), salió esto que espero disfrutéis.**

**Esto no va a tener continuación alguna. Y probablemente no volveré a hacer algo como esto en algún futuro cercano (a menos que la inspiración me impulse nuevamente en un futuro lejano).**

**Así que sin más que contaros; recordad que hay canciones alegres que en verdad tienen letras tristes, Death Stranding es un gran simulador de caminatas, los remakes y las remasterizaciones son dos cosas diferentes que se tienden a confundir bastante, y no olvidéis que el humano es retrasado y no tiene cura.**

**Me despido de vosotros y, ¡hasta la próxima! **

_~Th3F4lc0n-Bl4ckBlu3_


End file.
